Robert Drake (Earth-616)
| Image = X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 page 00 Robert Drake (Earth-616).jpg | RealName = Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake | CurrentAlias = Iceman | Aliases = Bobby, Rampage (under mental control) , Drake Roberts , Mr. Friese , Frosty (under mental control) | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = The X-Men (founding member) , -present}}; formerly ; Champions of Los Angeles (founder and founding member) ; Defenders ; X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member) ; The Twelve | Relatives = William Drake (father); Madeline Bass (mother); Anne Drake (paternal aunt); Mary and Joel (cousins); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City; Defenders Mansion, Rocky Mountains, Colorado | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 145 lbs (65.8 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = None, prior to M-Day, he had a permanent ice form, but it was lost when he thought he was de-powered. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, teacher, former accountant, student | Education = College Graduate, public accountant certification | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Fort Washington, Long Island, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Robert Louis Drake was born in Floral Park, Long Island, New York, to William Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake. Bobby is Jewish on his mother's side and Irish Catholic on his father's. Bobby first discovered his mutant abilities at a young age, when he became unable to stop feeling cold and shivering, and was able to keep his discovery hidden to everyone by his parents. Soon, Bobby was able to gain control over the feelings of cold. A school bully, named Rocky Beasely, convinced his gang of friends to attack Bobby and Judy Harmon, his girlfriend at the time. Bobby panicked and encased Rocky in ice, saving Judy, but revealing his abilities to his peers . Bobby's newly revealed abilities were not accepted and the people of his town, Fort Washington, organized a lynch mob, believing Bobby to be dangerous. The mob broke into the Drake household and overpowered them. The local sheriff noticed that things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made it's way to Professor Charles Xavier, who became interested in Bobby for a team he was forming. The X-Men Scott Summers (Cyclops) was sent to recruit Bobby. After Bobby turned him down, the two mutants got into a small scuffle. After they escaped, both of them were caught by the same mob. The mob was stringing Scott and Bobby up to be hanged, when Professor X used his abilities to erase their memories. Grateful for saving his life and yearning to be like Scott, Bobby enrolled in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and joined the X-Men, to become the second member . With the X-Men, Bobby learned to control his abilities, to protect a world that feared and hated him for being different. As 'Iceman', Bobby co-founded the X-Men as their youngest member, alongside Cyclops, Angel, Beast, and Marvel Girl. Iceman quickly befriended Hank McCoy, however, remained self-conscious regarding the fact that he was the youngest member of the group. Bobby's rudimentary control of his abilities caused his appearance to be snowman-like, rather than the almost transparent ice version of later years. Alongside the the X-Men, he battled many foes, including Magneto, Vanisher, the Blob, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Namor, and Unus, at which time Bobby learns to cover himself in ice, instead of his original snow man appearance . The X-Men went-on to battle Lucifer and journeyed to the Savage Land, then, later battled the Juggernaut, Dr. Bolivar Trask's Sentinels, Mimic, Count Nefaria, the Locust, El Tigre, Puppet master, the Factor Three, the Super-Adaptoid, The Warlock, Cobalt Man, Mole Man and Tyrannus, Mekano, Mutant Master, and Grotesk. Iceman's lighthearted approach to disaster marked him as the comedian of the group, and eased tension among his teammates. During this time, Bobby first started dating Zelda, often going on double dates with Beast and his girlfriend, Vera Cantor. When the Changeling, posing as Prof. Xavier, was killed by Grotesk, the X-Men, again, battled Magneto, with the Avengers, and when they returned home, were ordered to disband by Fred Duncan. All five members believed they could better help by working under the Federal Bureau of Investigation . Bobby and Hank briefly battled Maha Yogi again, while on another double date and the team, soon, joined together, against Mesmero and a robot Magneto . It was during this battle that Bobby developed a brief romantic relationship with Lorna Dane. The X-Men were able to destroy the organization from both outside and within. The team, then, went on to battle Blastaar . When the X-Men discovered that Scott's, brother, Alex Summers, was a mutant, after saving him from The Living Pharaoh and Larry Trask's Sentinels, he joined the team, as 'Havok', and a love triangle between Bobby, Alex, and Lorna ensued . The triangle ended badly for Bobby, when Lorna eventually decided that her heart belonged to Havok. . The X-Men, next, battled Sauron, returned to the Savage Land and battled Magneto and his Savage Land Mutates, briefly battled Sunfire, stopped the invasion of the Z'Nox, where the X-Men officially reformed, with Prof. Xavier returned (explaining his situation of leaving before the Z'Nox invasion), and survived an encounter with an angry Hulk. After it was revealed that Professor Xavier lied to his students, having Changling pose as him, Bobby angrily quit the team. Attempting to rescue his team, Bobby traveled to the Savage Land and collapsed, due to exhaustion, and was taken by Karl Lykos, Sauron's human form. Bobby eventually rejoined and was among the original X-Men captured by Krakoa, leading to a new incarnation of X-Men, of which he was not a member, leaving the team along with most of the original members. College Life Bobby went-off to college at UCLA, where he eventually earned his CPA accreditation, and helped Angel form the short-lived Champions of Los Angeles. After the team disbanded, Bobby went missing. Angel recruited the help of Spider-Man and, with his help, was able to track Iceman down, finding him hypnotized by Rampage, an enemy of the Champions. Angel and Spider-Man battled Iceman and Rampage and eventually won. After a few more battles alongside Angel and the The Thing, Bobby returned to college and the east coast of the US. Professor X called on Iceman for help in the rescue of the friends and family of the X-Men, from Arcade's henchman Miss Locke . Bobby was reunited with Polaris and it was during this mission, that Iceman was able to finally accept Polaris' decision, though the wound would seem to always remain sore. On another summer break, Bobby visited his former teammate and best-friend, Hank, and briefly became associated with the Defenders, to defeat Cloud. Alongside Hank and Angel, Iceman played a pivotal role in the organization and cohesion of the team. Another of the teams' adventures was when the Grandmaster and Death had them battle with all of Earth's heroes. While battling Oblivion for Marge Smith (Mirage), actually Oblivion's daughter, Bobby was sent into the past and met his parents where he gained a respect and love for them. This adventure helped him to understand his parents more upon his return. When several Defenders were apparently killed in a climactic battle, the team disbanded. X-Factor Around this time, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. After his completion of college and a short life of an accountant, for Harras, Anderson and Brown, Bobby visited Warren Worthington III, with Hank, and, after Warren learned that Jean Grey was alive, joined his former teammates and founding members of the X-Men in the formation of X-Factor, an organization that intended to seek out and aid other mutants, under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society, believing that the X-Men were no longer following the dream. The public assumed they were humans hunting mutants, when in fact, they were training young mutants in the use of their powers at the X-Factor Complex. Warren asked his best friend and college roommate, Cameron Hodge, to act as the team's PR adviser, unaware that Cameron actually despised mutants, was the leader of the anti-mutant group The Right, and was simply waiting for the time to strike. With X-Factor, Bobby , first, rescued troubled mutant, Rusty Collins, from the Navy. While apartment shopping with Beast, Hank looked-up his old girlfriend Vera, and was captured, by Tower, for the geneticist, Dr. Carl Maddicks. The team was contacted to silence Tower and ,after a battle, the team rescued Beast and Artie Maddicks, while Dr. Maddicks perished, distracting the guards. After battling Tower, X-Factor rescued Rusty from Frenzy. The team went-on to battle Apocalypse and his Alliance of Evil and Bulk and Glow Worm, where the media referred to their non human guises as X-Terminators, and next, Doppelganger and Crimson Dynamo. Rusty was again pursued, this time by the Freedom Force, where the Blob recognized X-Factor as the original X-Men, and the team was aided by a girl, named Skids, and invited her to the Complex. Rusty had been greatly injured, by the Blob, and need medical attention and Artie had went into the Morlocks' tunnels looking for him. While Marvel Girl and Angel rushed Rusty to medical attention, Bobby, Cyclops, and Beast stayed in the tunnels, while the Marauders began their massacre of the Morlocks. At this time, reporter, Trish Tilby, shattered X-Factor's illusion, from Mystique's tip, by leaking that Warren, a mutant, financially backed the group. After Bobby and Hank rescued Leech and Caliban, they were briefly attacked by the Tunnelers, a group of Morlocks that believed Bobby and Hank were Marauders. While Warren was in the hospital, Bobby and Hank received a call, from Boom-Boom, stating that she was being harassed, by Vanisher, and brought her back to the Complex, despite her penchant for practical jokes. At this time, Bobby was also the object of a crush from the young mutant, Boom-Boom. Later, Bobby was captured , by Loki, the Asgardian God of Mischief. Loki's hope was to enhance Iceman's powers to the point that he could be used to restore the Frost Giants of Loki's realm. After being rescued and returned by Thor, Bobby's powers spiraled completely out of control. Bobby returned in time to attend Warren's funeral, as he had apparently committed suicide after loosing his wings. After another of her practical jokes, Bobby chased Boom-Boom into a broom closet, where she disappeared. Next, Caliban accompanied X-Factor on a mission to battle The Right and rescue and recruit Rictor, where Bobby froze and entire high-rise building and himself. After searching for Boom-Boom, with Caliban and Hank, X-Factor battled three of Apocalypse's Horsemen, where Bobby immobilized all of the Horsemen, by encasing them in a mountain of ice. While Hank recovered, Bobby, Scott, and Jean subdued the Hulk again, this time in his gray form, where Bobby immobilized him, by encasing him in a mountain of ice, also. After meeting with Franklin Richards and the Power Pack, Franklin was kidnapped, by Quicksilver, and X-Factor was transported to the Blue Area of the Moon, in Attilan, to rescue him, from Maximus. While at the reading of Warren's will, Scott attempted to tell the truth, of X-Factor being mutants, but they were attacked, by The Right, and forced to display their powers in the view of the public. Upon returning home, X-Factor found Caliban tranquilized and the children were all kidnapped, by The Right. Caliban accompanied X-Factor to rescue the children, where Bobby had an inhibitor belt placed on him. Bobby's inability to control his power forced him to wear the power-dampening belt, in order to touch things without freezing them. After rescuing the children, X-Factor was teleported aboard Apocalypse's Celestial Ship, where they battled the Horsemen and Warren, as Death. Living on Ship Revealed as Death, the fourth Horseman of Apocalypse, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor and captured them. After X-Factor's defeat, the Horsemen were sent into Manhattan to incite chaos and Bobby and Hank remained on Ship battling Apocalypse. Apocalypse teleported War and Death back to the Ship and X-Factor brought Warren out of his brainwashing, after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands, by having him destroy an ice sculpture of Bobby. After their defeat of Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship, that had a barrier only mutants could enter, and Caliban left with Apocalypse. Unable to face anyone, Warren left the team and X-Factor was approached by the media and finally revealed the truth of their mutant origins and disguise of mutant hunters. After saving the city from a series of fires from their battle with Apocalypse, X-Factor was given a ticker-tape parade and Bobby created a Christmas tree above the Empire State Building. Later, X-Factor witnessed the X-Men sacrificing themselves in Dallas, Texas on television and gave gifts to the children who lost their homes during their battle, where Bobby dressed as Frosty the Snowman. While sleeping, X-Factor was attacked by Ship, still under the control of Apocalypse, until Rusty freed it's consciousness and X-Factor expelled a bomb and Ship, now able to speak, asked to join them. Ship had complete control over every part of it's structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. Ship was able to design and run training programs for X-Factor, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for them. While rebuilding the Empire State Building, Marvel Girl was alerted by an intense telepathic cry for help and X-Factor traveled underground to rescued the Moloids from the genocide that the High Evolutionary's Purifiers were attempting. X-Factor discovered a telepathic mutant Moloid, named Val-Or, and, together with the Moloids, Tyrannoids, and Lava Men, defeated the Purifiers and proved to the High Evolutionary that the Moloids were fit for evolution. Next X-Factor battled the Anti-Bodies and Bobby was tricked by Infectia to allow her on Ship. After narrowly missing a kiss from Infectia, X-Factor went-on to battle the Xartans and Lord Zano, in Avengers disguise. After telling the students they were going to be sent to Andover private school, Bobby and Marvel Girl took the kids shopping for clothes, where they were attacked by the Alliance of Evil. After defeating the Alliance of Evil, Freedom Force showed-up and ordered X-Factor and Rusty to register, to which X-Factor accepted, under the condition that they register under their code-names, and Rusty turned himself into the Navy. X-Factor next battled the X-Men, the Goblyn Queen, Mr. Sinister, the Chosen, and the Rejects and Beginagains. Around this time, Bobby began dating Opal Tanaka. After a battle with the Ravens and then an immortal Cameron Hodge on Genosha, Bobby helped Opal with her forced marriage, from her grandfather, Tatsu'o, and her cousin, Hiro, to one of his Cybersamurai. After the Shadow King returned, the X-Men, X-Factor, a returned Professor Xavier, and the mutants on Muir Island worked together to defeat him. After which, the members of X-Factor rejoined the X-Men. Returning to the X-Men Iceman became a member of Storm's Gold Team. Their first mission together, at the Hellfire Club, ended badly, with the death of all the Hellions and resulting in a coma for Jean Grey and Emma Frost. The team then battled Trevor Fitzroy and then journeyed to a void, to rescue former Cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin (Colossus' reality-warping mutant brother), from the Triumvirate. After taking Opal to meet his parents, Bobby was again attacked by her cousin, Hiro. After this, the X-Men were once more called to maintain the order in the Morlock Tunnels. A young mutant, Brain Cell, was controlling the Morlocks to raise havok, In a confrontation with Mikhail, Iceman was forced to turn completely into organic-ice for the first time, causing him to realize that there were more aspects to his powers than he had formerly thought. Bobby began experimenting, with adding ice to his body to bulk himself up and using ice columns to lift things into the air rather than his typical ice slide. Bobby was shopping with Colossus when Scott and Jean were kidnapped, by Caliban, for Apocalypse (who was Mr. Sinister in disguise). With the assistance of the new X-Factor and X-Force, Bobby, first, tracked Apocalypse and later battled the Mutant Liberation Front, when searching for Stryfe and his missing teammates. In the final battle, on the surface of the moon, Cable and Stryfe seemingly vanished. After accompanying the Blue team to Russia to battle the Soul Skinner and Omega Red, the Gold team traveled to Forge's Eagle Plaza, to enlist his help in the quest to cure the Legacy Virus. There, Colossus finally lost control, after the death of his sister and the constant battles against the same villains, and Bobby and Warren were forced to hold him back from beating Trevor Fitzroy to death. After a brief attack, by a super-powered, recently returned Magneto, at Illyana Rasputin's funeral , Opal became fed-up with the weirdness her lover’s life brought with it and dumped Bobby. Later, Bobby and Hank visited a dying Infectia in a hospital in San Francisco. After months of experimentation, Emma awoke from her coma and possessed Iceman's body. Incidentally, Frost accessed the full extent of his powers and used them in ways Bobby had previously never dreamed. After being captured by the Phalanx, and before Emma left to the new Massachusetts Academy, which would take the name of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters while the mansion was rechristened Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Bobby confronted her asking her to tell him how she accessed his powers and stated that he believed she owed him. Emma responded that she owed him nothing and went as far as to call him a pathetic loser, for not pushing himself. Iceman was one of the X-Men that was sent to subdue Legion, Professor Xavier's schizophrenic son. Legion had cured himself of his multiple personalities and decided to use his new found mastery of his powers to help his father's dream, by eliminating Magneto in the past. The X-Men were sent into the past and succeed in stopping the death of Magneto, where Bobby unleashed his potential by freezing every molecule in Legion's body, but instead Xavier was struck-down, starting the Age of Apocalypse. Everyone was back to normal, when the event was reset correctly by Bishop. Bobby, still upset about the lack of control over his powers after years at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, took a leave with Rogue, who was dealing with her own demons after sharing a kiss with Gambit, which forced him into a role of responsibility. }} After returning to the X-Men, Bobby rescued the X-Babies and then helped to recapture an escaped Sabretooth. Bobby, Scott, Ororo, and Logan were mysteriously awakened in an area unfamiliar to them. They all seem to have suffered a battle, but had no memory of an event. Bobby was in his ice form, but had a hole in his chest. Amazed he was still alive, Bobby and the other X-Men find that they were being tested, by Onslaught. After finally defeating Post, they were teleported back to the mansion. Later, Emma helped Bobby learn how to convert to the full ice form and back, healing the hole in his chest. After battling Ozymandias, the X-Men were forced to battle their mentor when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught, as a result of mind-wiping Magneto. Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Prof. Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time. Professor Xavier, who was left powerless after Onslaught's defeat, was arrested for his part, leaving Scott and Jean as leaders and co-headmasters of the school. Asked to work undercover with Cannonball and infiltrate Graydon Creed's, mutant hating, presidential candidate, political campaign, Bobby found evidence that Creed was associated with the Friends of Humanity. After his father spoke out against Creed, Graydon's thugs nearly killed Mr. Drake, and Bobby left the team to be at his father's side . Bobby, only briefly, returned to help rescue Cecilia Reyes, during Bastion's government-sponsored anti-mutant Operation: Zero Tolerance. After the events of Apocalypse's gathering of the Twelve and the attack of the Stranger, Bobby learned that he didn't need to fear the evolution of his abilities, and returned to the X-Men to explore his untapped potential to the fullest. It was during this time, that Bobby suffered a chest injury from Black Tom that triggered his Secondary Mutation, slowly encasing his body in ice and preventing him from reverting into his human form. During a mission to rescue Nightcrawler, Iceman's entire body was shattered, in his ice-form, leaving only his head. Bobby later reformed himself using the moisture from the body of an enemy. At this time, Bobby was unable to return to his human form at all, which caused him to become bitter towards everyone. After Havok left Lorna at the altar, for a human woman that Bobby had previously kissed, it left her open for Iceman to admit that he still had feelings for her. The two engaged in mild flirtation and a relationship, between them, developed. Things were further complicated, when Bobby expressed disapproval that Cyclops reassigned him, to a team under his brother, Havok, stating that he was an original X-Man and held a higher rank. Bobby, also, wasn't happy having the Juggernaut on any X-Men team, let alone his. Bobby's attitude toward leaving the team was evident daily, even writing many letters of resignation only to leave them in a desk drawer. The events of M-Day seemed to remove his powers altogether, until Emma, later, discovered that Bobby had been instinctively suppressing his powers out of fear. Lorna left the team, after losing her powers, with Alex. Bobby tried to follow, but Cyclops insisted that he was needed. Mystique Iceman was recruited for Rogue's new team of X-Men, and during their first confrontation with the Children of the Vault, was seemingly killed, when he was completely destroyed, by a resurrected Northstar, who at one-time had a crush on him, and Aurora. However, Bobby was able to pull himself back together, from steam to ice and eventually his human form, marking the first time he was able to re-manifest a body after it had been vaporized. Mystique gave him mouth-to-mouth to resuscitate him. When Mystique came to the team, as a seemingly reformed enemy seeking asylum, she and Iceman developed a brief romantic relationship. The entire personality Mystique portrayed turned-out to be a front, for her goals of spying on the X-Men for Mister Sinister and locating Destiny's diaries. Bobby and Mystique kissed, while fighting the Hetacomb , and had a very intimate moment in Rogue and Mystique's old home, in Caldecott County, Mississippi. At this time, Bobby also showed a molecular level control of his power by blocking Sunfire from use of his powers, after Sunfire joined Mr. Sinister's Marauders. Mystique, later, revealed that she did not have feelings for Bobby after all, shooting off one of his arms below the elbow, while he was in ice-form. Still, Mystique allowed Bobby to escape, when no one was watching, with a warning to stay away from what was about to happen. Bobby survived, only to be later tricked again into believing his ex-girlfriend, Opal, was in trouble, who turned out to be Mystique playing games with him. Bobby was among the other living, original X-Men, who helped the futuristic X-Man, Bishop, in recovering the trapped 198. San Francisco When the X-Men moved to San Francisco, Bobby soon followed and became caught up in an illusion created by Martinique Jason, along with Hepzibah, Warpath, and Angel. They believed they were living in a hippie paradise, and Bobby took the name, "Frosty". Cyclops and Emma attempted to break the illusion, but were forced to confront the other X-Men before being able to do so. Iceman helped fight the Secret Invasion in San Francisco, and later rescued Colossus from "Spider-Man". In a confrontation with Norman Osborn's Dark X-Men, Bobby fought and defeated Mimic, one of the X-Men's oldest foes. Utopia Iceman was responsible for creating drinkable water on the island sanctuary, Utopia. Bobby attempted to keep spirits up, but believed that they were living in the last days of mutantkind. Bobby, next, fought a Predator X, helped with Namor's resurrected wife, Marrina, and fought the wave of recently resurrected villains during Selene's attempt of goddess-hood. During Bastion's attack on Utopia, the remaining mutants, and Hope Summers, Bobby fought desperately against the literally endless wave of Nimrods and was injured and removed from battle. Upon recovery, Scott sent Bobby and Warren to watch over a new mutant manifestation, Laurie Tromette, until Hope arrived and ,later, sent Bobby to San Fransisco, to recruit a new Public Relations agent for the X-Men and the mutant race, similar to Cameron Hodge and X-Factor years earlier. With Warren's funding, Bobby hired Kate Kildare, of Hestia Public Relations. Later, when the vampire army of Xarus attacked Utopia, Scott had Bobby, in his ice form, blessed as holy water to burn them away simply with his ice powers. | Powers = Iceman's powers are far beyond the simple ability to generate cold. He has even been able to use his power to defeat the likes of Oblivion, the cosmic entity. *''Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating the Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, the Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. The Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman has shown that his power to generate cold is so great, that he was able to stop a fusion core explosion which in layman's terms is a massive nuclear explosion. :As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When the Iceman first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when the Iceman, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *Thermal Vision: The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. *Cryokinesis: The Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, the Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. solid]] :The Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, the Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman although has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. :Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers . *Organic-Ice Form: Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if Bobby would be considered immortal. :Due to the amount of water on Earth, Iceman has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. *'Hydrokinesis': Iceman can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Iceman is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once. *Molecular Moisture Inversion: The ability to freeze water molecules. *Molecular Moisture Conversion: The ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. Though he has only done this to himself, he does possess the potential, as demonstrated by his AoA counterpart, to preform the feat with passengers. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. | Abilities = Bobby is a Certified Practicing Accountant, a skilled ice skater, and can speak Spanish fluently. | Strength = While in human form Iceman possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. While in his ice form he is able to augment his strength | Weaknesses = Like that of any trained athlete, the Iceman's ability to perform is directly related to his daily physical health and current mental state. Under normal conditions, he can usually form ice continually for a period of about 5 hours before becoming mentally exhausted. He seems to lack the creativity and imagination to use his powers to their full potential, though fear of losing control over them may be a factor in his reluctance. | Equipment = Formerly utilized a power belt to keep his powers under control. | Transportation = * X-Men Blackbird, Ice slides, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane, and various aircrafts constructed by Ship. | Weapons = Iceman's Love interests * Judy Harmon * Zelda * Emma Frost * Darkstar * Magma * Polaris * Rogue * Shadowcat * Mystique * Opal Tanaka | Notes = * Bobby is a skilled ice skater and can speak Spanish fluently. | Trivia = * Once "died" aboard The Conquistador, but restored himself by absorbing his opponent, Fuego. * lists some different historical information on Bobby Drake. His birthpalce is listed as Floral Park, New York; And his father's name is noted as ''Robert N.'''' Drake. At the time Drake was a student at Dartmouth College. * Iceman was one of the characters featured in the series of Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. * It is currently unknown if Iceman suppressed his secondary mutation along with his powers or if, like Black Tom Cassidy, he lost his secondary mutation and kept his primary mutation after M-Day. * Most of Iceman's more creative uses for his powers were done by Emma Frost inside Iceman's body and have yet to actually be done by Iceman himself. | Marvel = Iceman | Wikipedia = Iceman_(comics) | Links = * Iceman on the Marvel Directory * The Religion of Iceman * knowledgerush on Iceman }} Category:X-Factor members Category:Twelve members Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:Regulation Category:Drake Family Category:Omega Level Mutants